It is well known that most cut flowers are displayed by being simply placed in a vessel such as a vase, containing fresh water so that the cut stem can absorb the water in order to keep the flower blossoms fresh. The blossoms are all located above the vessel due to the stems extending upward out of the vessel mouth.